


Home

by ChaChaCharlieCo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaCharlieCo/pseuds/ChaChaCharlieCo
Summary: Post KH3.A ficlet about after Sora gets saved by his friends after a year of his disappearance. Unable to sleep, he goes to Kairi.
Relationships: Sora/Kairi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Home

_“Don’t hesitate to come to me, okay?”_

The grass rose slighty after he took his hand’s weight of it. He sat, slouched at the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling, looked at the starry night sky. That one sentence that rang in his mind and that moment that looped over and over again.

His hand in hers, he felt her warmth, her light And that smile. Oh, that beautiful, sweet smile of hers. Everytime, it always made his stomach do flips and his heart race. But then the thought his heart threw him back to the present and glanced down at himself.

He was tainted, corrupted, broken by Darkness. It crept up his arms and legs and it still coursed through his veins. The darkness still lingered and he could feel it festering in his body, churning in his heart. But despite all this, the hideous creature he had become, she brought him back without a second thought and she still continued to help him even after he got back with the help of their friends. And he couldn’t refuse. He was powerless against her. She was the only one that gave him real peace and strength. Whenever she was near, all felt warm once more. He felt relief. He felt safe.

He felt like he was home.

The darkness proved to be difficult and painful to handle every passing second she wasn’t around. He turned to the tower behind him and could see that her window was dark. It was late after all. At this time, everyone should be asleep. But he can’t sleep. He can’t sleep at all. Every night, all those nightmares just reminded him of...

...He shook his head. He’s back in the realm of light with everyone. Kairi said he could go to her at any time if he wanted to. He looked back at the window and sighed. He could feel his heart in his chest thump, could hear it in his ears. But the darkness continued to berate him to not see her. Who would want someone like him to be around them? He was a danger to them all. Why would they ever rescue him in the first place? Despite the Darkness’ protests, his heart screamed at him to go to her. He glanced down at the clouds under his feet, his leg shook up and down as he debated with himself and his dark thoughts whether he should go to her or not. The darkness tightened around his heart and he groaned, his clawed hand on his chest, clenched to a fist.

_“Don’t hesitate to come to me, okay?”_

Unable to withstand the pain any longer, he stood and walked to the tower

* * *

A gentle breeze entered the room through her open window. A few minutes ago, she saw him outside studying the stars. She recalled the time when they finally got him back. She saw it, felt it. A great darkness that latched itself onto his heart and it tortured him from the inside. He showed pain and restraint trying to contain it for the past few weeks. He didn’t want to hurt his friends any longer and she was sure the guilt was adding to it.

She remembered holding his large hands in her small ones, heard him sigh in relief as her light pushed back his darkness just from that.

“Don’t hesitate to come to me, okay?” Her voice soft and gentle.

His usual smile but a ghost on his lips, he nodded once and stiffened as she leaned up on her tip toes and gave his forehead a gentle peck. She felt it then. The darkness churned inside of him in panic from that small contact. But despite that, he couldn’t stray away from her since then.

With only the light from the stars coming in from her window to illuminate the room, she quietly tucked herself in her bed and sighed. There is progress. The taint in his arms were no longer past his elbows but were instead up to his forearms. Same with his legs, the taint no longer past his knees and instead just above his calves, and his eyes have started to flicker from gold to green. With each passing day, the darkness in his body was slowly, but surely, shrinking. Even if it was far from over, Kairi was sure Sora would be well again one day. Even if it’s baby steps.

He admitted his nightmares to her first, then the violent grip the darkness has on his heart and body, then his fear of loneliness, especially loneliness. He still hadn’t spoken about everything that happened to him after the whole year of his disappearance but she could never forget the look in his eyes days ago when she told him she had to leave for a mission briefly. His desperate plea for her to stay, his hands shook when he grabbed her shoulders. His voice cracking. There was genuine fear and it hurt her to see him like that.

She heard shuffling from her door, saw shadows under it. Then after a moment, there were quiet knocks that came from it. She knew exactly who it was. No one else would visit her at this time and no one would knock so carefully as if they wouldn’t want to wake her up and disturb her.

“You can come in, Sora.” She propped herself up from the bed, her blanket covering her and watched him sheepishly open her door slowly. His brown spiky hair popped out first before his golden eyes met her blue ones. He hesitated for a moment.

“Kairi, C-can I stay with you again?”

“Of course. You can stay for as long as you like.” She smiled with a nod. His eyes lit up slightly and entered. She studied him as he closed the door. He wore a loose, white t-shirt and red shorts, similar to what he wore when they were small back at the island. And the bags under his golden eyes, combined with his slouching shoulders, she had never seen him so exhausted. She scooted over, peeling the blankets off and patted the empty space beside her.

He climbed in and she pulled the sheets over, tucking themselves in on her bed and felt his warm arms wrap around her and pulled her closer to him. She did the same and embraced him, her hand stroked his hair gently and rested her head on top of his. She could feel the darkness in him panic once more, overpowered by her light. It couldn’t do anything but keep still as it slowly eroded away. They stayed like that, savouring the moment and felt him nuzzle closer to her and felt fresh tears on her neck. His head rested on her chest, he sighed and listened to her heartbeat, It wasn’t shattered pieces of her heart, it wasn’t silence that he heard, it was her heartbeat, her real heartbeat.

At that moment, he knew, he really was back in the Realm of Light.

This really is Kairi...

He really is...

“Home... I’m home. I’m really home.” He murmured.

His voice was soft, sounded like a lost child who found his way back. It didn’t take long before he broke into quiet sobs, relieved sobs. His body shook and she held him, planted light kisses on his head until he had calmed down.

His breathing evened out as exhaustion took over. He slept soundly, still holding her while she rubbed her face against his hair, hiding her own silent tears.

The two held on, refusing to let go of each other, even as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhh enjoy.


End file.
